1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for simulating the feel of a purely mechanical brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical-mechanical systems for simulating the feel of a purely mechanical brake system are well known in the prior art. These systems are used, for example, with “brake-by-wire” technology. In “brake-by-wire,” the braking force is correlated with data from a sensor that tracks the position of a brake pedal instead of in a purely mechanical system where the force of the vehicle' operators foot on the brake pedal contributes to the fluid pressure in a master cylinder.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,792 to Crombez et al. discloses a system for simulating the feel of a mechanical system when the vehicle is operated in “brake-by-wire.” It includes a bracket and a pedal arm movably supported by the bracket. Springs provide resistance to the movement of the pedal arm toward the bracket, however the resistance provided does not copy the resistance of a purely mechanical system.
Cam followers biased against rotatable cam bodies are also well-known. For example, typical internal combustion engines include cam followers biased against rotatable cam bodies to open an close valves to combustion chambers. A cam follower extends to the cam body. A cam bias biases the cam follower against the cam body.